Forever
by Neth
Summary: A look at points in the lives of Sirius and Remus, their ups and downs. RLSB slash


Forever

Author: Neth 

Rating: PG-13 

Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin or anything to do with Harry potter. Nor do I own the song, that's 'Who Wants to Live Forever' by Queen and written by Brian May. 

Summery: Glances at various points through the lives of Moony and Padfoot, from begging to the ends of time.

Author's Note: This is slash, so be warned all you small-minded, prejudiced gits. Those who just prefer not to read slash, also be warned. No graphics actually written here, I a girl and I'm sixteen so I wouldn't have a clue how to write _that_ stuff even if I wanted to.

Sirius sat opposite his best friend in the abandoned common room, the fire crackling merrily next to him. Too merrily. Too blissfully unwary of what the young Griffindor, currently feeling extremely cowardly, was about to do. It did however provide light to flicker over the other boys face. The other boy was worried, not knowing what his friend was so anxious about, what he was about to hear.

"Moony… Remus, I have to tell you something." Padfoot bit his lip nervously, "I know you thought I was the ladies' man and all the rest of it but… I'm not. You've noticed me acting strange lately?"

"Yes" the single word reverberated through the room, now totally silent, but for a few pops from the fire, still merrily burning unconcerned. Sirius nodded and took a deep breath.

"There's a reason. I've come to realise something, and the realisation came to me in parts. The first thing I realised was that I wasn't strait. Was I gay, or did I like both? I didn't know, but all the girls that I went out with was a way to try and hide that, from me and everyone else. After that I realised that it was guys that I liked, and not just guys in general, but one in particular." Sirius lowered his head, struggling for words.

Remus sat forward on his chair, not knowing where this was going, but hopping beyond hope that it would end in a certain way. His friend didn't see this, he wasn't looking, and if he had, he would have noticed easily, lightening his heart.

"It wasn't just that, I later found out" the teen carried on, "I was in love. I was in love, and still am, with a boy! I was scared of what everyone would think when they found out and so I started acting strangely, to put others off, to put off telling the person that I loved what was going on. This morning, I woke up knowing that I couldn't put it off any longer. I had to tell him. I had to tell you. Remus Lupin, Moony, I love you."

At that point, Sirius looked up, scared and hopeful all at the same time, and saw the hope in the other man's eyes give way to joy and love. Remus leaned in and kissed the confessor before braking off a moment.

"I love you too Sirius Black, Padfoot." he murmured before going back to kissing his soul mate, the fire still glowing happily and merrily, as if it had always known, the cheering of the other Marauders and one Lily Evans in the background, un-noticed and un-needed.

_There's no time for us, _

_There's no place for us, _

_What is this thing that builds our dreams, yet slips away from us. _

Moony couldn't believe it. Sirius Black, Padfoot, his best friend, his life-mate and his soul mate had betrayed Prongs? It wasn't possible? And to think that he'd then gone on to kill Wormtail, poor Peter who wasn't nearly as powerful as the other Marauders, it just wasn't possible. Yet somehow, it was true. Everyone, even Dumbledore, knew that Padfoot had been the Potters' secret keeper, so he _had_ to be the one who had done it. So why did his heart so violently protest so much? Why would the part of him that was his connection to his mate protesting so hard?

"Moony!" was the cry from the form being dragged towards the transport to Azkaban, and for a moment two sets of eyes connected over the distance, and two souls talked. About how much guilt, sorrow, horror and anguish plagued one, whilst disbelief, anger, sorrow and hope reined another.

"Padfoot… I love you," mouthed the werewolf quietly, and if the other saw, he wouldn't know for over a decade. Though his conscious mind told, and demanded, that this was the right thing to happen, every other part of him cried with pure grief, for two friends lost to death, and one lost to a place worse than death.

Years passed and he still grieved, a part of him still connected to his life-mate, to a place that chills your soul. And through almost all of it he cried, almost finding home when Dumbledore owled him about Harry and his progress at school, how brave and like his father (minus the pranks) he was. Through it all though, he still heard the desperate cry of his name intermingled with the same name called with utter love. Moony, last of the marauders, was lost.

_Who wants to live forever, _

_Who wants to live forever…? _

Reunited. After twelve years of separation, of heartache, of tears the two life-mates were reunited. They had never been allowed to marry according to 'human' law, as they were both men, but wizarding law did recognise their bond for was it was, marriage in the deepest sense. Moony could have accessed his mate's vast wealth over the years, but never did. Padfoot knew this, knew how utterly isolated his mate had become, in all senses and so clung onto him harder momentarily forgetting his own pain, and trying to aid that of the other man.

The two wanted to kiss, to go beyond anything they ever had before, but the presence of their godson and his friends was still in the back of their mind. They wanted to be one again, but could not and so came as close as they could in those few moments that seemed like eternity.

_There's no chance for us, _

_It's all decided for us, _

_This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

Remus opened his door, the house he lived in now neat, tidy and well done thanks the Sirius' wealth that he had finally delved into, with permission of course. There on the doorstep was a scruffy, too thin, dirty, black dog that was looking up at him desperately.

"Come in" Remus invited, stepping back and closing the door after the dog, which quickly transformed into a man with long, black hair, hollowed cheeks and eyes filled with anguish. "What happened?"

"Harry" was the first word spoken by the other, who then proceeded to tell his soul mate what had happened, braking down into tears along the way. He cried for his godson in the arms of his lover, hoping that something better could come of all of it. And later, the two reunited as they had wanted to before, comforting each other at the same time before they went their separate ways again, to round up the 'old crowd'.

_Who wants to live forever _

_Who dares to love forever _

_When love must die. _

Curses flew around everywhere, Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix battled against the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Sirius and Remus stood side by side not too far away from Harry, Ron and Hermione in the middle of bodies on the ground, patches stained with blood. The Dementors had already been defeated, as had most of the Death eaters. Several Order members were dead, but still the dark side was out numbered. At last, it was just a few of Voldemort's followers left, when Harry's voice rang out across the field.

"MOONY!"

The man hadn't any time to duck and a curse hit him strait on, causing him to collapse on the ground, almost dead. His mate stopped to tend to him, but was stopped by others telling him that Remus wouldn't have wanted that. So Sirius continued fighting with a renewed sense of urgency until only one person from the opposing side was left. The Dark Lord. All attention changed to Harry who was facing the snake-like man, a smirk on his face.

"You knew this would happen Tom. Prophesy declared it millennia ago, and all verses have been fulfilled, all but one. You can't escape your fate." Harry raised his hands, both now glowing with a slightly blue-grey tinge and shouted the damning words, "Go To Hell!"

Sirius, now knowing the war to be over fell onto the ground next to his soul mate crying, barely noticing his godson running over to join them. Only then did he notice that Remus wasn't dead, not yet in any case.

"Sirius, I'm leaving now."

"No! You can't be! Stay with me, please!"

"I wish I could, but I can't. You know that. I'll see you again, afterlife or no. We're soul mates, and we're bonded; we will know one another again. I love you will all my being Sirius, my Padfoot."

"I love you too Remus, my beloved Moony," Sirius chocked out, "I'll see you again if it's that last thing I do. We _can_ have forever."

With those words, the last breath of Remus Lupin escaped his mouth.

Only one Marauder remained on the mortal realm of Earth.

Anybody who was there could feel a terrible rip in the air, as if something indestructible had been torn.

All was silence as a man cried openly and unashamed for the loss of his love, in the arms of his godson.

_But touch my tears with your lips, _

_Touch my world with your fingertips, _

_And we can have forever, _

_And we can love forever, _

_Forever is our today, _

Sirius Black, who had ninety years ago had been called Padfoot found himself in a white room alone. The last thing he remembered was Harry standing above him, saying that he'd miss him but that he was happy that he'd become whole again.

"Name!" a voice boomed from the brilliance

"Sirius Marcus Black!"

"Alias, if applicable!"

"Padfoot! Also Snuffles, but I never liked that…."

"Age at time of death!"

"Uh, 100 sir!"

"Occupation!"

"Member of the Order of the Phoenix, Marauder and teacher!"

"Parents!"

"Marian Rachel Black and Conner Richard Black!"

"Siblings! Chosen or given!"

"Given- none, Chosen- James Cole Potter!"

"Partner!"

"Remus Kendis Lupin! Alias Moony!"

"Last question for the records, who's the biggest greasy git?"

"Severus Snape!…. hang on a minute…"

"Prongs, I think it's time you let him go" a new voice murmured, one that Sirius recognised instantly. "Doing it to me was bad enough, now him. Are you going to do it to Harry aswell?"

"Probably" the first voice said, reverting to another familiar voice from the past.

"Moony! Prongs! Get out here now!" Sirius shouted, noticing for the first time that he looked like he had just before Azkaban. Mere moments later, two forms of the same age appeared grinning, and Padfoot who lived once again ran up to them and embraced the blond haired of the two.

"My love" he breathed happily

"I told you we would see each other again, did I not?" Remus informed his mate, before kissing him passionately. Soon they parted, and the other man grinned.

"You did. I also said we would could have forever, and we will. I missed you so much, so did Harry and the rest of the trio. I almost died after you did, but they forced me through it."

"I know, I saw."

"Now Padfoot, why don't I get a greeting?"

"Well lets see…. I either greet my mate or my friend, what a hard choice!" Sirius laughed, "I missed you too you old man!" and with that the two friends embraced for the first time in decades.

Eventually the met up with Lily, the once unofficial Marauder who had stepped up to take the place vacated by Wormtail in his betrayal and an organisation that had been split for almost a century was reformed.

Padfoot and Moony now went almost exclusively by those names now and made up for lost time very quickly. In what seemed to be only months, but was reality was another century, the trio arrived in full. From there until forever the two generations were known by the gods as inseparable, and their union the fixing of something that had been so sorrowfully broken. Those left on Earth felt it, and that day became a holiday to every human, of all religions, Muggle and Wizard, for all felt that their gods had blessed the world anew.

Forever they remained together, and forever Moony and Padfoot loved each other whole-heartedly and truly as if it were new. After all, in that life after death, forever is everyone's today.

_Who wants to live forever, _

_Who wants to live forever, _

_Forever is our today, _

_Who waits forever anyway? _

Across the sky, a year after the ultimate reunion, the stars in the night sky coalesced to form three simple lines.

_Never wait to find your love. True love makes forever but a day. Value each day. _

Author's Note 2: Okay, the past life stuff and mention of gods in plural form doesn't actually reflect my beliefs at all, so I'm not biased here. Just figured the story wouldn't work aswell without an after life, and somehow 'gods' sounds more magic and nature-driven. So, no offence to anyone out there, I'm not putting one religion above another as I'm not a part of any of them! 

Hope you liked the story, please review! :-) 


End file.
